El dìa A
by LunaInvierno
Summary: Una historia de dos personas...que se amaron siempre-Murmuro con una sonrisa-...incluso "Al final" Concurso TWC del 14 de Febrero.


**El dìa "A"**

By:**LunaInvierno**

**

* * *

  
**

**Amor...**

-Feliz día guapo...- Susurro esa amada y conocida voz dándole la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

-Contigo siempre- Respondió el menor de los Kaulitz apoyándose en un codo trabajosamente. Siempre por la mañana el cuerpo se le rebelaba un poco, una sonrisa ilumino su fatigado rostro al ver la bandeja con desayuno que Tom equilibraba a duras penas- ¿qué es esto?- pregunto estúpidamente, ¿acaso nunca dejara de anularme la lógica? Se cuestiono al notar el absurdo.

-Bueno...Un Omelette "a la Kaulitz" , con jugo recién comprado- Respondió su gemelo golpeando su pecho con una mano en esa señal de orgullo (tipo gorila) que ni los años le pudieron quitar.

Bill ilumino la habitación con otra sonrisa y entonces intento que su memoria, la cual cada día fallaba mas, le indicara que celebraban...En años de relación su gemelo rara vez le llevaba el desayuno a la cama...generalmente el cursi era el.

-Sabes...es irónico...-Empezó a hablar el mayor mientras cortaba un pedazo del Omelette de Bill y se lo comía al seguir hablando con la boca llena cual chiquillo - Siempre me haces un drama por olvidar las fechas, y hoy...-Exagero un suspiro- ...te olvidas que celebramos el amor- Dramatizo ganándose una colleja.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y ven acá- Exclamo Bill abriendo los brazos esperando un abrazo. Tom no se hizo del rogar y se acurruco en su mitad disfrutando del contacto...jamás se cansaría de eso.

Entre arrumacos y bromitas terminaron el desayuno y el mayor decidió darse una ducha, Andreas no tardaría en llegar para salir a celebrar el "día de el Amor y la amistad". Una sonrisa de medio lado curso su rostro al ver la ropa que le quito a su gemelo el día anterior, si tan solo no los hubieran interrumpido los pesados de la disquera....no puede ser...pensó entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¿quieres que te ayude con eso?- Inquirió la voz de Bill desde la puerta del baño, gracias a que estaba semi desnudo se notaba perfectamente su recién provocada erección.

Sin esperar respuesta afirmativa el menor se acerco y beso dulcemente los labios que se sabia de memoria, con ternura que solo la certeza de que podrás hacerlo por el restos de tus días da, se deshicieron de la ropa que les quedaba. Mil sensaciones invadían sus sentidos...increíble que una cosa tan mundana como el sexo pudieran causar un sentimiento tan celestial.

Tom marcaba el ritmo de su amor, con una mano sostenía la espalda de su compañero y con la otra se detenía en la pared...definitivamente prefería la cama, pero tenia bastante que no hacían algo tan osado...así que solo se dejo llevar...

-Ah....-El grito de éxtasis retumbo en el baño -¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió Tom algo preocupado, tal vez había sido demasiado entusiasta...Bill aun tenia la cadera lastimada de una caída en los ensayos del Tour.

-Si, solo un poco cansado...-Respondió el menor con una sonrisa, empujando a su igual hacia la ducha para enjuagar los fluidos con devoción, marcando con sus manos cada pliegue, cada lunar...como si torneara una escultura.

Dolor...un pinchazo en el pecho hizo que Tom se doblara en dos, alarmado volteo y encontró a Bill con un pantalón a medio poner y la respiración entrecortada, angustiado lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama...y comprendió que el dolor no era en si de el, pero por la conexión lo sentía- Bill...¿qué tienes?...Bill...-llamo con la voz quebrada, su hermano fruncía el seño ante el dolor, y el mismo lo sentía...así que su hermano debería estar mucho peor.

-Nada Tomy, de verdad- Exclamo el menor de los Kaulitz y se termino de vestir. Tom no se fió mucho de sus palabras, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir con su plan para ese día...el mismo se puso una ropa cómoda y tomo el celular para terminar de preparar su regalo de "San Valentín" para Bill.

-¿Será Andreas?-Interrogo el gemelo menor levantando la vista de una revista que ojeaba al escuchar el timbre.

-¿Tan pronto?-Respondió extrañado Tom, después un chispazo de entendimiento le llego y anuncio que el atendería, su hermano asintió distraídamente para seguir leyendo mientras el avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-¿El Sr. Kaulitz?- interrogo un hombre vestido con una remera negra que se ajustaba a sus músculos, revisando una tablilla donde debía estar el nombre.

-Uno de ellos- Contesto Tom, y le indico que entrara, el hombre llamo a otros dos que le acompañaban en la camioneta, uno de apariencia Hippie y otro de cabeza rapada y múltiples perforaciones.

-Soy Hanz, y ellos Treil y Mort- presento el líder, y se corrió de la puerta donde sus ayudantes metían algunas maquinas y maletines a la casa-¿Donde podemos instalarnos señor?-interrogo, mientras Treil y Mort esperaban indicaciones.

-Síganme-Instruyo el anfitrión y los metió en un salón que usaban para visitas, después de indicarles donde estaba la toma de luz y mostrarles el diseño de lo que quería se dispuso a ir a por Bill y darle su regalo.

Estaba nervioso...si hace algún tiempo le plantearan hacer lo que estaba por realizar, los hubiera tirado a locos...sin embargo, en esa ocasión, ahí estaba, ofreciendo de voluntario, toco la puerta del estudio y espero.

-Pasa Tom ¿de cuando acá tan educado?- Escucho que decía Bill y obedeció.

-Bill...¿podrías acompañarme al salón grande?- Pidió el recién llegado intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

Su gemelo arqueo la ceja intrigado mas se apoyo en el sillón y se puso de pie siguiéndolo, al entrar a la sala y ver a los tres desconocidos conectando maquinas sus dudas se incrementaron, más que nada por que eran aparatos que el conocía perfectamente, maquinas de tatuajes...

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-Cuestiono Bill a su hermano quien tenia una expresión extraña en el rostro, entre pánico y emoción.

-Te voy a dar mi regalo de San Valentín hermanito, algo que ni Andreas podrá igualar...-Respondió simplemente Tom jalándole del brazo para sentarlo en un sofá cerca de los hombres que seguían instalando el equipo y acomodando sus instrumentos.

-Creí que ya me lo habías dado...-Susurro Bill haciendo referencia a su regalito en la ducha esa mañana.

-Bueno...eso tómalo como un regalo de disfrute mutuo...-Sonrió Tom recordando algunos momentos que le gustaron especialmente.

-¿Tu regalo para mi es un tatuaje? bueno Tom...no le veo que sacare yo de esto, ya tengo varios...-Insistió el menor de los Kaulitz.

-Ciertamente, pero ninguno como este, además...Creí que te divertiría ver como me martirizaba yo mientras me hacían el mío...-Soltó el mayor con aparente calma, pero el temblor en su voz dejaba bien claro que su temor por las agujas le ordenaba salir por pies.

El rostro de Bill se lleno de desconcierto ¿Tom un tatuaje? ¿Voluntariamente?

-¿que tienes en mente?- inquirió curioso, su hermano jamás mostró interés por ningún tatuaje que no fueran los suyos.

Tom sonrió orgulloso y le indico al hombre rapado que le mostrara un dibujo que aparentemente era el modelo, Bill vio desconcertado que era como una tira de grecas, o signos celtas, era bonito, pero no entendía el significado o intención detrás de ese diseño.

-Estamos listos señor Kaulitz.- Indico el líder de los tatuadores.

-También nosotros.- respondió Tom y se sentó en el asiento al frente de Bill, para después tomarle la mano derecha e indicar a los hombre que se pusieran a trabajar.

Bill podía sentir a su hermano temblar, las manos le sudaban y fruncía los labios, sin embargo, su mirada era segura. Curioso observo como el de estilo pandroso le tomaba la mano libre a el, y el calvo a Tom, para colocarles el desinfectante.

El respingo de Tom después de el primer pinchazo de la aguja le alerto, de manera estoica el mismo resistió la picazón en la base del dedo anular donde le hacían el tatuaje, concentrándose en ver como se lo hacían a su hermano, los hombres eran buenos, en realidad le estaba doliendo muy poco comparado con otros que le habían puesto.

-Terminamos Sr.-Respondió Hanz, quien había supervisado a los otros dos mientras tatuaban a los gemelos- Esperemos que le gustaran- Cometo dedicándoles una sonrisa para después empezar a coordinar la retirada.

Mientras Tom agradecía y pagaba el servicio, Bill se quedo admirando su nuevo tatuaje y comprendió, la tira de grecas ahora rodeaba su dedo corazón, formando una clase de anillo, y las grecas..resultaron ser letras góticas en alemán.

-Siempre tuyo...-empezó a leer Bill en voz baja.

-Siempre mío...-susurro Tom en su oído mostrándole su propio tatuaje- Este no lo podrás perder aunque quieras...-Comento entre risas ganándose un sonrojo de Bill.

-¿Algún día me perdonaras eso?-Inquirió el menor ocultando su emoción en la falsa indignación.

-Lo dudo...-Respondió Tom inclinándose por un beso que recibió de inmediato- ¿Te gusto?- Cuestiono besando el tatuaje- Es como yo, Complejo, retorcido...y no existo si no estoy pegado a ti.

Por primera vez en años Bill se quedo mudo, se permitió soltar algunas lagrimas y después empezó a reír como loco, después de todo....el pensaba lo mismo de si. Pensó que Tom merecía un regalito extra por vencer una de sus mayores fobias y lo arrastro entre besos hacia la alcoba, esta vez el pedía arriba...

-De a ver sabido que obtendría esto me habría dejado tatuar hace años...-bromeo Tom quien tenia la frente sudorosa y las mejillas en llamas. Bill estaba por responder algo mordaz cuando otro pinchazo de dolor como en la mañana le ataco.

-¿Bill?- Interrogo Tom alarmado sintiendo el mismo dolor, el menor estaba echo un ovillo, apretando los dientes.

Tom entro en histeria pues su hermano luchaba entre reponerse del dolor y no llorar mientras el sentía un rastro de lo que el experimentaba.

El menor se limitaba a intentar calmarlo con la mirada, tambien acariciando su mano -Bésame- pidió, casi suplico y Tom cedió de inmediato, otro aguijonazo de dolor en el pecho los separo, entonces lo supo. Bill se agarraba el brazo derecho y le costaba respirar...le estaba dando un infarto..., maldito cigarro...

-¡Voy a llamar una ambulancia!- grito y se dispuso a cumplirlo cuando un Bill con ojos suplicantes se lo impidió.

-No...espera...-pidió con un hilo de voz...y el mayor entendió que no serviría de nada...Vivian muy lejos de un hospital, casi a una hora, Bill no resistiría- Bésame- pidió el hombre una vez mas y su alma gemela obedeció- ..N-no...-balbuceo con dolor en la faz el menor cuando Tom hizo la finta de ponerse de pie otra vez.

-Tardare un segundo...-Indico el mayor y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al cuarto de baño donde cogió unas pastillas para la presión y un baso con agua, una lagrima se le escapo, el espejo aun tenia el corazón que Bill había dibujado sobre el vapor al salir de la regadera.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron a su máxima capacidad al ver que Tom abría de golpe el frasco de pastillas y las vaciaba en su mano para después llevárselas a la boca, rápidamente le detuvo el brazo suplicándole con la mirada que se detuviera.

-Por favor Bill...por favor...-rogó Tom, y después de un minuto y un beso en los labios lo soltó. El mayor ingirió todas las pastillas con trabajos y apuro el baso de agua...El dolor cada vez era mas fuerte...Se acomodo en la cama y se cercioro que Bill tuviera bien puestas las almohadas, después, se abrazaron y durmieron...para no despertar más.

**Amistad...**

Un grupo de mujeres mayores, lloraban sosteniendo posters, discos y afiches frente al televisor.

Todas ellas, cantando a todo pulmón.

._..Ich muss durch den Monsun  
hinter die Welt bis ans Ende der Zeit  
bis kein Regen mehr fällt ..._

_....Wir wollten nur reden,  
Und jetzt liegst du hier.  
Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden...  
...Stirb Nicht Vor Mir  
Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß ..._

El silencio reino entre la multitud mientras Georg Listín y Gustav Schâfer ambos de traje, se ayudaban mutuamente a subir en el estrado que lleno de rosas blancas, negras y rojas habían instalado.

Gustav paso sus ojos ahora con un brillo extraño entre la elegante multitud, dedico una sonrisa a Andreas quien no habia dejado de llorar desde el dìa anterior. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago al ver el hoyo en la tierra al doble del tamaño habitual.

-¿estas listo?- inquirió el batería a su amigo Georg quien asintió, pudo sentir su mano cerrándose sobre la propia y como tomaba aire y valor para decirle a los gemelos el ultimo adiós.

-Amigos..., prensa, familia...-Saludo el bajista sonriendo con la ultima palabra al eterno mejor amigo de Bill y Tom, dueño de un cabello platinado- Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles su prescensia este día, en especial a las fans...que estuvieron desde el principio y nos acompañan ahora que dos de nosotros llegan a su final- Como si esperaran una señal las aludidas soltaban gemidos y gritaban el nombre de los gemelos ante la cara perpleja de sus familias...muchas de ellas tenían nietos que frisaban la edad de ellas cuando se pusieron la "camiseta" de fan por primera vez.

-Quisiera pedirles que no lloren...-La voz se le quebró y Gustav apretó su mano-...pero se que es inevitable, al pasar de los años, esos dos se ganaron un lugar en el mundo de la música y en mi corazón...- Los ojos castaños de el mayor de la banda estaban cerrados evocando tantos momentos entre giras, conciertos, ensayos y ratos de ocio vividos- Cada uno con su carácter y personalidades opuestas...-No pudo contenerse al ver en su mente a los gemelos, Bill, con su cabello negro como cuando lo conoció, imitando el look de mapache...y a Tom, su compañero de juerga , con cabello igual de llamativo que el de su espejo y camisetas kilométricas.

-Este día-Continuo Gustav tomando la palabra- venimos a despedirnos- Una vez mas sus canciones mas famosas empezaron a sonar- Cumpliendo sus deseos...Tener el cabello arreglado...-Andreas gimió mas fuerte entre una risa y Georg soltó un suspiro de añoranza- ...Y estar juntos...

Una lagrima se le escapo al hombre cuando bajo del entarimado hacia el féretro de dos plazas, donde juntos, como abrazados en un sueño, dos ancianos se reconfortaban el uno en el otro, sus rostros idénticos, compartían arrugas consecuencia de ochenta y tres años de feliz existencia, Bill, con el cabello ahora blanco, peinado en su máximo esplendor, Tom, ya sin las rastas que corto cuando su artritis no le permitía ni tocar la guitarra ni cuidarse la cabellera, mas llevaba la gorra que Bill le diseño a juego con los trajes que les escogieron.

Los flashes llenaron de destellos el cementerio y los G`s pudieron imaginar perfectamente al menor de los Kaulitz sonriendo coqueto y a su hermano rodar los ojos.

Poco a poco la gente se fue acercando, algunos se quedaban un rato hablándole a los cuerpos ya sin aliento, y otros solo observaban para saciar su curiosidad.

Cuando el último grupo de fans estaba por terminar, Andreas, Georg y Gustav se acercaron una vez mas y alcanzaron a escuchar como una decía:

-Una pena...tantas mujeres los queríamos, y jamás encontraron a quien amar...-Los tres hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras, a veces olvidaban que para el mundo los gemelos fueron un par de solterones, sin conocer el amor de su vida.

Fue uno de esos momentos cósmicos en que las mentes se conectan, pues Georg apartando su largo cabello entrecano, comento en un susurro:  
-Ellos no encontraron el amor...

-Por que nacieron con el...-Concluyo Andreas y los otros dos no dijeron nada, pero en sus miradas y en sus corazones se leía...verdad, verdad, verdad...

-Feliz día de el Amor Bill, Tom...-Susurro Gustav colocando en el féretro los anillos que les pensaba regalar con sus iniciales, mientras de fondo...

...En el aire juraban se escuchaba, el rasgar de una guitarra...y la primera estrofa de In die Nacht.

_....En mi interior empieza a hacer frió  
¿cuanto tiempo podremos estar aquí juntos?  
quédate aquí  
Las sombras quieren cogerme  
si nos vamos  
Vamos sólo los dos  
tu eres todo lo que soy  
y todo lo que fluye por mis venas  
siempre nos apoyaremos el uno al otro  
no importa donde vayamos  
no importa la profundidad_

_no quiero estar aquí solo  
quedémonos juntos  
en la noche  
algún día llegara el momento  
quedémonos juntos  
en la noche_

_yo oigo cuando gritas silenciosamente  
yo respiro cada respiración tuya  
incluso si el destino nos separa  
no importa lo que venga después lo compartiremos_

_no quiero estar aquí solo  
quedémonos juntos  
en la noche  
algún día llegara el momento  
quedémonos juntos  
en la noche_

_en la noche..... algún día  
en la noche.....solo contigo juntos_

_sujétame sino de otro modo estaré colgado solo en la noche  
llévame contigo y abrázame  
de otro modo estaré colgado solo en la noche_

_no quiero estar aquí solo  
quedémonos juntos  
en la noche  
algún día llegara el momento  
quedémonos juntos  
en la noche_

**_tu eres todo lo que soy  
y todo lo que fluye por mis venas._**

**Al final...**

_**Recorte de la revista Rolling Stones**_

_Ayer 14 de Febrero se anuncio la perdida de dos estrellas de la música Alemana, los gemelos Bill y Tom Kaulitz de 83 años fueron encontrados sin vida en la mansión que compartían, por su mejor amigo de la infancia y socio en su disquera, el Sr. Andreas Yndlings, quien fue a verlos para "Ir de juerga por la amistad" según sus palabras.  
Nuestras condolencias a sus allegados y este es el final de Tokio hotel, sus compañeros y amigos Georg Listíng y Gustav Schâfer presidirán el servicio funerario el día de hoy en la ciudad de Leipzig Alemania de donde los gemelos son nativos._

-¿Abuela, que lees?- pregunto una niña a la madre de su madre, quien guardaba algunos recortes en su caja "especial"

-una historia, linda....-explico dulcemente la mujer mientras alisaba su desgastada remera donde se leía TWC

-¿Una historia de que?- Inquirió la chiquilla que amaba los cuentos.

-Una historia de dos personas...que se amaron siempre-Murmuro con una sonrisa-...incluso _"Al final"_

_

* * *

¡Inmortalidad para el TWC!  
_


End file.
